


Le singe

by MagicalStardust



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, automutilation, beaucoup d'angoisse, fin heureuse, l'histoire se déroule après le 3eme livre donc c'est un UA, la majorité de l'histoire est pre-Maryisa, mais a la fin c'est maryisa, maltraitance sur enfant, mutilation d'un daemon, parce que Marisa est Marisa, parce que c'est le meilleur ship, traduction de l'anglais
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStardust/pseuds/MagicalStardust
Summary: Mary commence à penser que quelque chose ne va pas quand elle voit Marisa sur le point de blesser son singe.Cette histoire est basée sur un post de Bisqueitshttps://bisqueits.tumblr.com/post/637554695540555776/angsty-comic-idea-jhfjds
Relationships: Marisa Coulter & Marisa Coulter's Daemon, Marisa Coulter/Mary Malone, Mary Malone & Marisa Coulter's Daemon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Le singe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408590) by [MagicalStardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStardust/pseuds/MagicalStardust). 



> Bonjour à tous,  
> Voici mon premier fic en français. Je suis contente que j'ai enfin trouvé le courage de publier quelque chose dans ma deuxième langue.  
> Je suis désolée s'il y a des erreurs, j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux pour les trouver mais c'est probable qu'il existe encore quelques fautes.  
> Parce que je veux vraiment améliorer mon français, je serais très, très reconnaissante si vous pouviez me dire s'il y a des erreurs ou des problèmes avec mon style. Merci beaucoup !  
> Si je finis la traduction de 'The Monkey', cette histoire devrait avoir neuf chapitres.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> 20/01/2020

C’était dans l’après-midi d’un mardi pluvieux que Mary sentit pour la première fois que quelque chose n’allait pas entre Marisa et son daemon.

Ben, ce n’était pas complètement vrai. Quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi le singe ne parlait jamais (lorsque parfois il semblait que Pan ne se taisait jamais) Marisa l’avait fixé d’un regard froid et avait répondu qu’il savait mieux. C’était troublant, très troublant, mais Marisa ne lui avait pas permis d’investiguer davantage.

Alors, on dirait cependant que c’était la première fois qu’elle avait observé quelque chose qui renforçait ses soupçons que quelque chose n’allait pas bien.

Elles s’étaient assises à la table de cuisine, sirotant des cafés et lisant des journaux académiques lorsque le singe sauta sur la table, et fit tomber la tasse de Marisa. Elle frappa le sol et brisa, forte.

Du coin de l'œil, Mary observa un mouvement qui fit tourner son regard du singe qui se recroquevilla, apparemment terrifié, à Marisa dont la main semblait être en train de donner une gifle au singe. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Mary et sa main se figea.

Pendant un moment elle eut l’air d’incertitude (mais Mary, qui passait presque tous les jours avec elle au labo et à la maison, aurait été la seule personne capable de le remarquer), avant d’adopter une expression d’irritation et de pousser doucement son singe vers le déluge.

\- Vas-y, nettoie-le, dit-elle.

C’était quand le singe avait sauté de la table et était en train de tendre le bras pour ramasser un des tessons que Mary se réveilla de son état de transe et passa à l'action.

\- Hé, stop ! cria-t-elle, se retournant, ouvrant le placard de cuisine, et sortant la pelle et la balayette. Tu vas te faire mal comme ça.

Elle se mit à genoux devant le singe, qui se tendit et la jeta un regard méfiant. Elle lui offrit la balayette.

\- Pfff, ça ira, dit Marisa avec dédain.

Mary l’ignora et plaça la pelle à côté des tessons.

\- Alors, si tu prends ça et les brosses dans la pelle, je la tiens en place pour toi.

Avec précaution, le daemon tendit le bras et prit la brosse d’elle. Elle lui donna un sourire pour l’encourager et il fixa son regard au sol avant d’utiliser ses deux mains pour balayer les tessons dans la pelle. Heureusement, Marisa avait fini le café avant que le singe eût fait tomber la tasse, et la tasse, lorsqu’elle avait eu une conception très élégante qui avait été très appropriée pour Marisa, elle n’avait pas possédé une valeur émotionnelle.

Mary fronça les sourcils en regardant le singe.

Il semblait que Marisa avait tenté de lui donner une claque, mais pourquoi ? Le singe n’avait pas fait quelque chose de grave, et pourquoi aurait-elle essayé de blesser l’autre partie d’elle ? Plus précisément, elle était sûre que Lyra lui avait dit que si une partie se blessait, l'autre sentirait sa douleur ? Blesser le daemon aurait blessé Marisa aussi, non ? 

Alors, c’était quoi ça exactement ? Est-ce que Marisa l’avait fait sans penser, si absorbée dans son travail qu’elle n’avait pas été vraiment consciente du monde autour d’elle ? Ou est-ce que c’était un instinct, une habitude, qui n’avait été empêché que par le présence de Mary ? Mary soupira, clairement elle avait besoin de réfléchir davantage.

Elle sourit tandis que le singe réussit à balayer les derniers toussons dans la pelle, et, instinctivement, elle tendit le bras et le gratta affectueusement derrière les oreilles. Le singe se figea et Marisa laissa échapper un souffle, et Mary hésita, se demandant si elle avait fait quelque chose ce qu’il ne faut pas, quand le singe poussa de son nez la main de Mary. Mary se détendit et continua à caresser les poils d’or.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que le premier chapitre vous plait.  
> Comme j'ai dit tout à l'heure ce serait merveilleux si vous pouviez me dire si j'avais fait des erreurs ou s'il y a des phrases qui n'ont pas du sens, comme ça mon français sera meilleur pour le deuxième chapitre. (Mais s'il vous plait dites-moi si vous avez bien aimé l'histoire aussi !)
> 
> A bientôt j'espère !


End file.
